December Miracles
by Itami-Wa-Wasurette
Summary: Naruto is now the Rokudaime, and nothing could be better! Recently, Sasuke came back from his 3 month long mission. Being bored took it's toll on Naruto, so he invited Sasuke to lunch at the ramen stand. But, just that simple 10 minute walk did something.


I have finally got around to making a fanfic. Yay! Well, I'm telling everyone now, this is a YAOI fanfic.

* * *

Rokudaime was in his office at Hokage tower. He was signing various forms from ANBU squads and such. When he came to a certain form from ANBU team 7, he smiled a smile that reached his ears. He signed the form quickly after scanning it. Deciding to take a brake, Rokudaime stacked the papers and set them off to the side and rested his feet on top of his desk. He stretched his arms in a lazy manner and yawned. Folding his arms behind his head, Rokudaime closed his cerulean eyes. 

Rokudaime's sleeping was disturbed by an obnoxiously loud knocking at his door. He opened one eyes to glance at the door. Sighing, he took both feet off his desk.

"Come in!" He shouted from his desk. It's not that he was to lazy to get up, but he didn't _need _to get up. The bronze knob turned, and a head full of black hair peeked through the door. Rokudaime smiled and signaled him to come in. Unlike the blonde before him, the brunette ANBU captain didn't smile.

* * *

A man of about eighteen walked through the corridors of Hokage Tower. Clad in the usual jounin outfit, girls stared at him with hungry heart-shaped eyes. The man scoffed at their fake love for him. He found it ridiculous that they could all sell their soul to him so easily without a second thought. 

It surprised him though, that the girls still loved him, even after... his betrayal...

Coming close to his destination, the so-called 'Ladies Man' took out his hand from the security of his pocket so he could knock on the door ahead.

* * *

"I trust my hawk forwarded my teams report to you, Hokage-sama?" The brunette asked, using a formal tone. The Hokage smiled. 

"Since when were you one for formalities, Sasuke? Just call me Naruto, I hate being called -sama, it makes me feel old!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He rested his arm on the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"Whatever, Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "Did you get the damn report or not?" He asked seriously. Naruto smiled and shook his head vigorously. Sasuke, yet again, sighed. But this time, in relief instead of exasperation. Sasuke got up from his chair, and turned towards the door to leave. Naruto, unwilling to lose his company, got up from his seat.

"H-hey! Sasuke! Why not go out for some Ramen?!We haven't seen each other in like...Three months! So why not?" Naruto asked in desperation. He wanted to get out of his office, and it would be a good chance to cath up with Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, and turned around, smiling slightly. He nodded his head, and Naruto yelled in happiness. He quickly got up from his chair, and walked around his desk. Being that Naruto was so short (About a head shorter then Sasuke) he had to look up to Sasuke to smile.

* * *

On the way to the tiny ramen stand, The sky became grey, and little why things fluttered down from it. Naruto smiled. He ran ahead of Sasuke by about three yards and stopped.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stuck his arms in the air as high as he could, Trying to catch the falling snow flakes. The sleeves of the Hokage attire were falling down his arms, giving him a pleasuring chill.

Sasuke looked at him with his charcoal eyes. His eyes trailed along Naruto's face. His looks were Angelic and innocent. His eyes held an emotion that Sasuke couldn't place his finger on. It looked like a mix between Happy and excited, yet peaceful and calm.

"You know Sasuke, I've always loved the snow..." Naruto said as he dropped his arms, letting them hang at his sides; the sleeves of the Hokage Kimono falling back into place, covering his whole arm. Sasuke stood there, focusing on the blonde's eyes.

"That's stupid" Sasuke said quickly, to keep his curiosity at bay. Naruto sighed and turned around to face Sasuke with closed eyes and an ear-reaching smile.

"I don't think so, the snow always kept me company." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He remembered something that Naruto had told him when they were fighting.

"_You may have lost your whole family, but I've never had one! I've never had anyone to keep me company during a rainstorm! I've never had anyone to comfort me and tell me that everything would be alright when I woke up from a nightmare!"_

'That's right...Naruto has been alone since birth...' Sasuke thought. By then, Naruto had gone up to his face. Merely 3 inches away, Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Yo, Sasuke! Are you okay? Do I need to get Saku-" Naruto was interrupted by a warmth that enveloped his body. Sasuke, on his own free will, hugged the lonely boy before him, despite the snow. He didn't know why, but Sasuke was over come by a sudden need to comfort him, to tell him that it's ok, that he would protect him from any danger.

Naruto was shocked by the sudden show of affection from his best friend. It was not everyday that The Uchiha Sasuke, Ice-block of Konoha, hugged someone on his own free will.

Naruto's eyes softened. He hid his eyes with his bangs as he slowly hugged back. This was his first time ever feeling a warmth like this, and it felt good. Unknowingly, Naruto started to cry on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke felt Naruto trembling in his arms. His shoulder was feeling colder then any other part of his body. He looked down at Naruto's blonde head sympathetically. Sasuke tore Naruto off of him, though only for a quick second.

Naruto looked up at him with pleading eyes. He didn't want the warmth that he felt to leave him yet. Sasuke, when he saw Naruto's face, held back a chuckle. He leaned his head down and placed his cold lips onto Naruto's, not caring or paying attention to the snow at all.

Naruto's eyes widened ten-fold. This was his first kiss--Not counting the accidental one from when they were genin. Naruto closed his eyes as he slowly and shyly opened his mouth to let Sasuke explore.

The kiss lasted no longer then Five minutes, but it felt like forever. When they were done, the two of them were slightly breathless. Naruto didn't see anymore white snow flakes, so he looked up. Sasuke subconsciously followed his actions.

"The snow stopped" Sasuke stated. Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's head.

"It knows I'm not lonely anymore."

* * *

Ok! I finally got something up! Sorry about the late-ness...

Anyways, I'm _almost _done with the Kakashi/Arashi fic...Yay!!!

-Itami


End file.
